Vengance of a Lost Flame
by CainLimbo
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by the people closest to him. He feels hollow inside and through vicious training he has replaced it with determination to prove he is the best and coldness to most humans. Until one day a mysterious trainer gives him the opportunity to fight in the biggest tournament the world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Trainer

Narrative Pov.

On the stormy mountains of Mount Silver, a man stood at its peak along with a Lucario. His raven hair wavered in the wind and the back of his jacket flapped largely behind him. He looked at the world from the mountain. It was a great land where he could see millions of species of Pokémon in every direction, yet it was not being used to its full potential. He tightened his hand as he scowled at the fact that he had to become a champion to forge the world into his perfect realm and that no region was having a Pokémon League for another year. He turned around and went to back into his cave. "The world will be changed by my hand, the hand of Ash Ketchum, the strongest trainer in the world." He thought before disappearing into the darkness, his Pokémon following seconds afterwards.

The snow covered mountain known as Mount Silver has often been visited by experienced trainers wishing to test their talents to maximum limits. And multiple challengers are met with other trainers who stand and fight those who wish to reach the peak of the legendary mountain. But there has been 1 trainer that has never been defeated before. A black cloaked figure with pokemon that are rumored to have godlike strength, yet there has never been actual evidence that such a trainer exists. But all rumors have an origin and this rumor with soon be a legend.

The rogue trainer is known as Ash Ketchum. Thought to be dead for the past 8 years yet not so easily forgotten. Often remembered for his terrible battle skills or his poor life choices when he was still a travelling child. But now he is known for the one that they betrayed, the one that they decided was not good enough that even his own mother abandoned him. But sadly even the smallest of flames can cause the world to burn. This is the story of a lost flame with a burning passion for revenge.

Ash Pov.

I shielded my eyes from the blizzard that had hit us recently. My aura was lessening the blow onto the living creatures on the mountain yet some of the harsh winter snow was able to pass through. Lucario had also decided to help which took some of the burdens off me. I closed my eyes and used my aura to see through the snowstorm. I saw many pokemon hurrying into their homes to escape the blizzard. Good. They were safe from the storm. Millions of pokemon populate Mount Silver and as a Guardian, it is my duty to make sure that they do not die. I opened my eyes and heard a voice in my head.

"Master. I wish to practice my aura control. Could you leave the storm control to me?" Lucario asked me via our aura connection.

I smiled and patted his head. "You are just worried about me overworking myself aren't you? Thank you, Lucario. And don't call me master, it makes me feel too old." I stepped into the small cave where my pokemon were training. They all had amazing potential and with my help, we managed to unlock their unknown capabilities. Yet they had not felt the true passion of a battle. And no league was starting for around 5 years. I closed my eyes and thought about what I should do.

Tap. Tap. I opened my eyes to the sound of tapping footsteps. A challenger? No. That makes no sense. To come here in this weather could be known as suicide and you also had to face the other challengers and the high level pokemon. Yet the footsteps didn't stop. I used my aura vision to see a tall man in a crimson red tailcoat with his hair barely visible since it was covered with his red top hat. A strange uniform to climb a mountain. Usually people wore heavy clothing to fight off the snow and wind yet this strange man continued to climb as if the chilling cold did not bother him. Then he stopped and looked straight to where I was.

Impossible.

Was he tracking my aura? I couldn't see his face. He wore a white drama mask to cover his face, but I could still see his red eyes. He continued to walk up the beaten stairway until he reached the entrance of the cave.

I opened my eyes and saw him by the doorway. He searched around the area with his eyes until he saw me. I stood up and began to walk towards him. What was he? No normal person would have come this place with those kind of clothes and even then the style was different from the other regions I visited.

Might as well treat him like any other challenger.

"Who are you?" I asked with a slight bit of annoyance. His enigmatic character confused me and I hated that.

He looked at me and I could feel his satisfaction. But why?

"Are you the so called: Beast of the Mountain?" He asked with a small chuckle.

So the citizens gave me a nickname. Cute.

"I was not aware of my title, but I guess I am the only one who fits it," I answered. "But who wants to know?"

He tipped his hat. "A mere humble challenger wanting to test his strength. But truth be told, I expected someone bigger from stories I heard." He answered.

Liar. I could feel his regal nature and aura overpowering the cave. He was someone with great power and status.

"I am in an ill mood at the moment. I do not wish to battle anyone. Please leave." I said and was about to turn around until his voice rang through the cave.

"I know the rule of Mount Silver. A barbaric one, but the one that binds you nonetheless. If someone challenges you then you have to accept. And to break such a rule would be the same as turning everyone on the mountain against you."

I gritted my teeth. An intellectual battler. From his way of preparation and what he has said so far. He is the kind of trainer that likes to read up on his opponent. Very annoying. Too bad for him, I have faced people like him before.

"Fine. We shall battle. But only a single battle. A 1v1." I said wanting to end this quickly.

He nodded and walked towards me. "But I do have a question before we begin." He stated while getting ready.

I nodded. "I am looking for a man named Ash Ketchum. Went missing 8 years ago. Should be around 18 years old. Black hair. Not those blue eyes though. Seen him before?" He asked.

I paused. Who was this man? Have I met him in my past journeys before? No. I would definitely remember a man like this. But who is he?

I shook my head. "Really? Hmmmm... another false lead. Hopefully this will actually end with a challenge."

I signaled Charizard to enter the ring. The crimson dragon walked into the ring and roared along with a stream of flames. He sent out an aura of intimidation. Even the strongest of the Mount Silver's pokemon would whimper at the sight of him.

The masked man took out a single black and grey ball. Not standard issue. Some kind of foreign technology created that. He tossed it and out came a Blastoise. The twin cannon turtle appeared onto the ground with a shudder. The earth slightly shook under it's weight. I had to applaud it's bravery. To face off against Charizard without an ounce of fear was something that a rare few could do.

"Go!" I shouted and Charizard rushed towards the turtle. Blastoise would just stack up it's defense if we left it for too long. Good thing I taught Charizard a certain move set to use by himself so he couldn't predict my attacks.

Charizard let out his left hand and it glowed a bit before the claws lengthened into shining blades. Slash. The Blastoise raised it's arm to match the attack. Impossible. Charizard's speed was something that no one has been able to react to in years.

The Blastoise threw back it's other arm and a torrent of water surrounded it. That is move I haven't seen before. This could get dangerous and Charizard's normal pattern was broken.

"Get back Charizard!" I shouted.

Charizard tried to get away but the Blastoise clutched Charizard's arm with his other arm. The turtle screeched and threw the punch at Charizard. A burst of water appeared on impact and Charizard flew across the arena while being pushed by a torrent of water.

Charizard stood his ground and swiped away the torrent. Damn. Ranged attacks it is. I signaled to Charizard and he nodded before releasing a wave of bright red flames towards Blastoise. Sure it wouldn't KO him but it would get us a bit of leeway.

The Blastoise suddenly used Rapid Spin to disperse the damage. Then it charged with a tackle towards Charizard while the flames and Rapid Spin still in effect.

"Use Strength and catch him!" I ordered. Charizard's arms glowed and got ready to catch the spinning ball of flames. As the two made contact, Charizard dug it's feet into the ground and pushed. The impact caused me to actually falter a bit. Charizard was trying his best to stop the spinning turtle but it was too much.

Eventually they both separated from each other. I could see that Charizard had taken some serious from that attack, I had to give him some breathing room.

"Charizard! To the air! And use Flame Storm!" I shouted and Charizard nodded. Using his wings he flung his body into the air and began to ascend. After a decent distance between the two, Charizard began to spin. The flames covered him and sent thousands of Fire Spins towards the ground.

"This will wear Blastoise down. Good we need the extra damage." I thought before the Blastoise surprised me by aiming towards the ground with it's cannons.

Using the force of the gushing water, Blastoise flew. High enough to overcome Charizard's aerial advantage. Shit. I have a bad feeling about this. Why did it do that? Charizard has the obvious aerial combat advantage so it makes no sense why they would try and chase him to the sky. And that trainer hasn't said anything yet so how is that Blastoise is so co-ordinated? Damn, too many questions and not enough answers. Just gonna have to plough through it.

The Blastoise raised his head and formed a Whirlpool. The small hurricane of water shot towards Charizard. But that was not the end of it. The cannons on Blastoise's back began to charge up and a torrent of water shot out at a high pressure. It fused with the Whirlpool and it grew exponentially. It swallowed Charizard up and I couldn't even shout through the raging water. Damn, gonna have to bring out my trump card.

I pulled down my sleeve and revealed a small key bracelet with a small multi colored stone. The Mega Stone began to glow and let out streams of towards the whirlpool prison. The same streams formed from the whirlpool and attached to my stone's streams.

The tsunami like whirlpool burst apart, turning into steam immediately. Out of the clouds came a black dragon with blue flames streaking from it's mouth. The steam slowly spread out across the arena. The Blastoise looked straight at Charizard. It was trying to evaluate it's opponent. Perhaps it has never seen a Mega Evolution before? No. Those were not the eyes of fear or curiosity. It was the eyes of judgement.

The Blastoise jumped into his shell and flew towards Charizard. With the full intent on testing Charizard's limits. This time Blastoise used Surf and then used Rapid Spin. The turtle flew towards Charizard with a water covered shell.

"Charizard! Use Strength!" I shouted and the black dragon nodded. He raised his arms and they shone brightly before bursting into blue flames. He lunged forward and made contact. This time the result was different. He caught the shell head on and his natural flames evaporated the water.

With a mighty roar, Charizard gripped onto Blastoise and flew into the air. After going as far into the sky as he could and then did a U-turn. As he fell towards the ground like a meteor, he began to wrap flames around himself. Charizard let out a mighty roar before coming in contact with the ground.

The ground shattered around them. Shards of ice and bedrock flew all around the two beasts. I shielded my eyes and wiped away the smoke and dirt with some Aura. After a few seconds I saw the outcome.

Charizard and Blastoise were on their last legs. Not only had Charizard taken damage from the previous attacks, his risky combo also damaged his wings. That means no aerial advantage and that means a close combat fight. Damn, I can't let him use that water punch again!

"Charizard! Fire Punch Barrage!" I ordered. Charizard nodded and wrapped his claws in fire and began lay on an assault on the Blastoise. I can't let it use that super effective attack. So I will just have to make sure that he can't use is by constantly beating down on him.

The Blastoise then threw it's own punch. An Ice Punch. And just like Charizard, he let out a large amount of frost covered punches. It became a full on fist fight. The two beasts began to fight in a close combat battle. It was strange though. Even though Charizard was taking damage from the constant supply of punches, it would be much more effective to hit him with the water punch from before. So why not just use that instead?

Then it hit me. To use that move actually requires some charge up time. Blastoise actually had to grip onto Charizard long enough to attack and so the attack didn't miss. And with all the Fire Punches raining down on them it would be impossible to charge it up. That means we need to finish it in one hit or else it will just last until Charizard's endurance runs out.

"Charizard! Lightning Lance!" I ordered as a last ditch attempt. Charizard gathered lightning in both his fist using Thunder Punch. The electricity began to wrap his hands at a rapid pace. Until it was like a drill. The Blastoise noticed this move and quickly decided to retaliate. He began to charge up his own water punch again. This time it would be a battle of speed and Charizard outclasses Blastoise in all parameters of speed.

Charizard lunged forward and slammed both hands into the Blastoise's shell. The electricity pulsed through the blue turtle before bursting out it's back. Blastoise had taken too much damage to continue it's attack.

Well. That was what I thought before the blue turtle stood up and smashed it's water covered fist straight into Charizard's jaw. The torrent bashed into the mighty dragon but Charizard stood his ground. He endured the punch and retaliated with a normal punch. They traded blows, no longer bounded by human orders. No, this was a battle of pride and instinct. The final punch was delivered at the same time. The beasts stood their ground, glaring at each other with judgement and excitement. It was a long time since either of them had to draw up their strength like that. With nods of acceptance they both collapsed.

I took out my pokeball and quickly returned Charizard into it. The mysterious trainer did as well. He started muttering something under his breath and then sighed. His red eyes flashed as he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Since our pokemon could not give us a decisive answer on who the better trainer is, I am going to have to find out myself." He said before getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait. What does that mean?" I thought before suddenly he suddenly disappeared from my view.

I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around. The man stood there and I swear I could feel his sick amusement. He threw a punch faster than I could register and I was sent flying across the cavern. Damn. That hurt. I used some aura to heal the wound and looked up to see him disappear again. I instinctively threw a punch behind me but he instantly caught it with his gloved hand.

I grunted before pulling away and throwing another punch. He reacted by moving the gloved hand straight where I was trying to land a hit. I jumped and threw out a kick. He caught that with his other hand. And I was stuck within his grasp. He threw me up and then kicked me into the ground. The ground shattered upon impact and some shards got into my body. I groaned because of the pain. Damn. I need some space. I used some aura to heal my wounds and quickly got off the ground. I need to analyze him and find out a weak spot.

I jumped around the cave in an erratic manner to throw him off, but he always managed to find me again. So he is probably tracking my aura which means that he is an aura user as well. That makes sense since no kick should crack the ground like his did. Fine. Let us test his powers.

I suddenly extinguished my aura and hid behind one of the many rocks in the cave. He instantly stopped and began to look around the area. He stood still and then I felt a small push against me and I felt sick. He instantly appeared behind me, but this time I was ready. I threw punch behind me immediately and then enforced it with aura. The sudden channeling of energy burst out of my palm and push him back.

I couldn't give up this momentum so I charge and quickly dug my elbow into his stomach and I felt him freeze up. I had charged my aura into his body and instantly began to spread it around so his muscle system had frozen completely. I put my hands on the ground and charged both of my feet by his chin. I felt his body rise up into the air because of the impact.

I instantly stood up and pressed my palm against his chest and sent a blue pulse of energy blasting through him. The energy crackled before sending him flying to the other side of the cavern. I quickly followed to make sure he wasn't able to fight back. And then I saw what I had done.

It was impossible. I must have put more power into the Aura Palm than I had thought since his body was buried into the wall of the cave. He had also hit a couple of stone pillars and I could see a stone spike lodged into his body. The wall itself was in ruins. Chunks of rock have fallen out and blood splatters were everywhere. And with all of this his body merely hung silently against the wall.

I bit my lip as I saw the scene. I didn't mean to kill him, but he did strike first. I didn't know what to do and quickly looked around to see any other structures that may have caused an injury. I looked back at the wall and saw that the corpse was gone.

I held my breath and slowly looked behind my back. There he was. His white drama mask splattered with blood from being impaled. The stone shard was still imbedded into his body. And his suit was torn and in bloody strings. His mask beginning to crack. He pulled out the shard and looked at me.

"Well. Now I am going to have to get a bit serious now." He said and suddenly his aura ruptured and began to overflow into the cave. Was this only a fraction of his power? I almost fell to my knees because of the overpowering aura he was exuding then I felt a punch from behind. Then an uppercut and I felt myself rise into the air. Multiple invisible attacks began to strike me from all areas and each one was like a sledgehammer. He then grabbed by the collar and drove punch straight into my stomach and twisted it. I heard the crackle of energy before a burst of energy tore through me like a drill. The attack did not harm me on the exterior, but my organs felt as if they had been through a blender. I began to falter. My vision was beginning to fail me. Whatever that attack was, it had started to affect me internally.

The mysterious trainer was still grabbing onto my collar since the attack had not actually sent me flying. He then threw me across the cavern. I rolled onto my feet and stood up. I had to bring out all my tricks for this battle. The trainer began to charge an attack inside his fist, a bright pulsing energy beginning to form around it. I grunted and used Aura Riverpath. I began to run in a zig zag pattern while using aura too smoothen my footwork while moving even faster. I began to leave afterimages and paused right in front of him. He threw his punch. A large pulse of energy burst out like a laser and would have certainly been deadly had I swiftly dodged around his arm and drove a solid punch into the man's gut.

He faltered and I didn't give him room to fight back. I stood in a boxing stance and began to deal a flurry of blows across his entire body. I slowly drove him back, not losing a second of momentum. Suddenly my fist was grabbed. I saw him raise his head and look at me with eyes of rage. His red eyes suddenly glowed silver and was outlined with a blue tinge and raised his other arm. I felt my body freeze and being forced away from him. I collided into a wall but I still felt the overwhelming pressure pushing against me. He slowly stood up with his arm still stretched out.

"Psychic power?" I thought while being crushed. A hybrid between an aura user and a psychic. Interesting. I slowly rose my arm up through the harsh pressure and pointed my palm towards him. An aura sphere formed and flew towards him.

He quickly dodged and I felt all the pressure disappear. I dropped to the floor. And quickly stood up and saw him standing still with aura surrounding him. Probably healing himself. I heard him chuckling.

"Is this how you do that?" He said.

Suddenly he began running in a zig zag pattern while using aura. Sure it was a bit clunky but it was the gist of Aura Riverpath, a technique that took me months to perfect. And he learnt it after seeing it once. I put my guard up and managed to block his imperfect attack, unlike mine he had not perfected the afterimages or the final turnaround attack. He suddenly dashed backwards after his first try.

I saw his flaws so if he uses it again I can counter it. He began to use Aura Riverpath again and I exploited his flaws. Or at least tried to. There were no flaws. It was a perfect copy and I was only able to weaken the potential damage because I knew the location of the final attack. Not a single image had been rushed or noticeably different from the original and the swift turnaround had almost been better than mine. I put my guard up and began to feel the true terrifying presence of the person in front of me. No. Not a person. This person was a monster.

Before I could react he used it again. Aura Riverpath, my original technique, was going to be the cause of my defeat. No! Aura Riverpath does have a minute disadvantage which I can get some leeway. As he charged towards me, I also began to use Aura Riverpath and dodge his original punch and countered his attack with a kick. He grunted and then looked at me again. I smirked. No one was going to beat me with a cheap trick like that.

He then used Riverpath again. I was confused. The result would be the same so what was he doing? I used it as well and just as we were about to make contact, he disappeared. A small drop of sweat rolled off my head and began to descend toward the ground. I felt a barrage of attacks hit me from above. He hadn't gone left or right like Riverpath was supposed to. He went above me and used the momentum to deal even more damage. Not only had he stolen Riverpath. He improved it.

I was on my last legs. There was no way that I could go on. And if I used any of my other techniques he would just copy them. A thought flashed through my mind. A suicidal and risky attack that could result in death.

I used Riverpath and began my way towards him. He began to use it as well. And this time I added a short burst of energy to grab him before he disappeared. I held onto it as if my life depended on it and placed my palm on his mask.

"Purge of the Ancients!" I shouted and forced all my remaining aura into his body. Then my aura began to self-destruct within his body. Effectively shutting down any form of life in his body. But he had stood up from the previous attack so this was necessary. His body went limp and fell to the ground. But I wasn't any better. The strength left my body in a flash. I crumbled to me knees and then finally conceded to the darkness and hit the ground.

I awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. I opened my eyes to see the mysterious trainer sit on a rock poking at a decent campfire. His outfit was still in shambles and it was obvious that we was just as tired as I was. I had pretty much imploded his body from the inside so it would be difficult to get up fine from that kind of attack.

I dragged myself to a rock opposite him and then he decided to talk first.

"You give names to your attacks?"

I pulled my hair down to try and hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah so what? The technique that you stole was Aura Riverpath. The attack that sent you flying was Aura Palm and the final one was Purge of the Ancients."

He nodded.

"The technique when I suddenly disappear if called God Speed. The one that attacked your organs is Rayburst. The ranged burst attack was Titan Spear and I call my psychic attacks God's Will."

I laughed. I guess that this guy was as crazy as me.

"Why didn't you attack me in my sleep?" I asked.

"There is no honor or fair result from an attack that gives one such an advantage." He answered smoothly and began to take out a crumpled letter. Maybe it was in better shape when it got here but from all the fighting we did I was impressed it was still in a solid state.

He tossed towards me and I caught it with my hand. I opened it up. A league registration form.

"Is this a joke? There are no leagues starting close by, so this is either outdated or fake." I said.

"That is no fake, I assure you. It is a new league, in a new region. The Zantru Region." He answered.

"Never heard of it" I answered.

"Recently found I guess. But we were always there. I guess it took some time to find us." He said.

"And why would someone like you be doing deliveries for this region? With your strength, it is quite obvious you are not just some delivery boy." I said.

"Indeed. I am not some common courier. I am personally deliver this letter to show the importance of your attendance to this event." He said.

"And who are you to indicate the urgency of my presence?" I asked.

"The current champion of the Zantru Region." He answered simply.

The conversation froze after that statement. The chirping of the wild birds could be heard and crackling fire that originally awoke me seemed to be a bit louder.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Perhaps I had heard wrong.

"Champion. The same as Steven Stone of the Hoenn Region, Blue Oak of the Kanto Region and Alder Wildhorn of Unova." He answered.

I was shocked. I had been fighting with a champion. A status that I had been fighting for as a child. I suddenly felt light headed.

"And why is my presence so important?" I asked.

"As the opening event of the Zantru Region, I am holding a league. An international league where all the regions are invited. From Bug Catchers to other Champions have been invited. And Zantru has the largest land mass compared to all other regions so space is not a problem." He said.

"While that is interesting. It does not answer my original question." I said.

"We are looking for the best trainers to enter the competition and a certain rumor came up that Ash Ketchum was still alive despite his house being set ablaze 8 years ago. A corpse was apparently found but no one has actually seen it. Not even the mother was allowed to see the body. Only the previous champion, Lance, saw the body and deemed it suicide," He began.

I gripped my hand into a fist. My knuckles went white and it was difficult to not shout at him to shut up. I actually wanted to kill him. But seeing that he survived two deadly attacks, I guess killing him won't do or change anything.

"But doesn't that sound strange? A missing corpse, a nonchalant mother about not meeting her only child and a secretive former champion. All these strange occurrences and they don't seem to fit. Until I came across a rumor floating across the pubs of Kanto. Ash Ketchum committed suicide because he was betrayed by all his comrades. Isn't that interesting?"

"No! It is not interesting!" I shouted losing my calm. And even though I had objected he still continued.

"So even his own mother thought he was so pathetic that he committed suicide. But now about the body. Even the tightest lips can be loosened with the correct methods. Money, alcohol and women. The prime choices and with some research you can find out some fetishes. I conducted a small investigation and I found that a body was never actually found. So what does that mean? Now it is a non-existent body, a terrible mother and a lying former champion. These are better pieces to play with," He said.

I stood up and looked at him sharply. "I demand that you stop talking about that subject!" I shouted.

"Now that we have the pieces, all we have to do is put them together and that can be easy if you co-operate with me. Since I have a pretty solid theory but then again it is only a theory. Young Ash is betrayed by his comrades throughout the six regions. He returns to Kanto only to be shunned and then runs away. Soon he commits suicide and that is the end. Or is it? Also numerous pokemon went missing from a nearby researcher ranch,"

I silently signaled my pokemon to hide and suppress their auras. I was beginning to feel nervous. No way was he making this on the spot. He knew something and he was hiding it very well.

"And those same pokemon are the ones who are trying to hide from me this very moment!" He shouted so that everyone would hear.

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. No footsteps. No breathing. No chirping. Just the crackling fire. I hated that fire. It seemed like the loudest noise in the world right now.

"So what do all of these pieces look like when they are put together? It looks like to me that someone wanted to hide himself and had some serious connections to be able to disappear with an apparent suicide. And who was this cunning soul who pulled this off?"

I began to sweat. There was no way that he could have reached such an unrealistic conclusion. And his proof was almost non-existent.

"It was you wasn't it? Cunning little Ash Ketchum, who fooled the entire world into thinking he was dead for 8 years. And guess what? You passed my test. Betrayal is such a primitive yet effective way to make someone stronger. And the result is something spectacular. You managed to go toe-toe with me, a champion of all things. Sure I may have held back but you still managed to do it. You are perfect! A perfect example! And I want you to join the league and prove your strength to the world!" He said as he grabbed me.

I brushed off his arms. I was suspicious. Why would he want me to join in so much?

"And why do you want to me to enter your league so much?" I asked.

"Because I want you to understand something. The Zantru Region is being underestimated and that is why we invited everyone. To show our strength across the regions and show our advancements. And we need strong trainers to do that. So I will ask you once and only once. Will you enter my league?" He asked while outstretching his hand.

I thought about my past. I thought about the future. I grinned and asked one more question.

"If I win the league, will I be able to try the Elite Four challenge and become the champion?"

I could feel him grinning as well.

"Of course."

I grabbed his hand.

"Let me at them."

Chatroom 13167 Entered:

(FanficUser has entered the chat)

(CainLimbo has entered the chat)

CainLimbo: Hi guys! It is CainLimbo and it truly has been a long time hasn't it.

CainLimbo: I know a lot of people wanted me to update the actual story but things like these take time and I felt that the first chapter could do some major updates.

CainLimbo: So I will be seeing if other chapters need updates and if they do then I will focus on them instead.

CainLimbo: Also I have sadly fractured my thumb on a ski trip in South Korea and my grades dropped so updating will be slow but not as slow as the long wait you guys have had.

CainLimbo: Also amourshipping and palletshipping is currently in the lead for Ash's pairings. If you think differently post your favorite shippings and do not only do it for Ash if you want.

CainLimbo: Remember to review and follow so that I can get encouragement that you still want my outdated story and so I can become a better writer.

CainLimbo: Love you all and I hope that you guys had an awesome New Year's just like me!

(CainLimbo has left the chat)

Saving current progress!

Please wait...

Data has been recorded and saved.

Would you like to continue?

YES

NO


	2. Chapter 2 The Zantru Region

Another restart chapter here! I read through all of my previous chapters and felt like I could add something or edit stuff that I wrote in a hurry. So say hello to Chapter 2, but reborn!

There will be some pokemon manga characters so please understand if you get confused between Sapphire and May. (Sapphire is totally better)

Please enjoy the story!

Ch. 2 The Zantru Region

Ash Pov.

There is truly nothing wrong with this region. The lakes are crystal clear, as if blessed by Suicine himself. The land is plentiful and Pokémon roam the country in harmony. The sky is clear and the sun shines upon all corners of the land. But some problems do arise when your host is lying on the floor, completely motionless.

(Flashback)

The Zantru Region always seemed to love showing off. The Zantru Region had officially licensed an air resort as a transport vehicle to their region. More of an air city if you ask me. But it was the only option left as all other ships had left the port and was headed for the Zantru Region. But there was no denying the blood and sweat poured into creating the large structure. State of the art water cooled engines floated the ship around 50m above sea level in order to use their hydro-conversion fuel. They absorbed the water from the ocean into a reusable fuel that used the salt from the water and the water itself to create a reaction within the generator. The generator created the physic barrier that prevented most causes of motion sickness and kept anyone from falling off.

The ship itself was probably the most impressive part. The resort was designed to look like a boat and therefore create a city-like shadow upon the ocean. The shops and electronics were all powered by the hydroelectric generators at the bottom of the ship. And if needed the ship could collapse into a functional boat that floated on the water.

But despite all the technology developed for the comfort of the passengers and my training; my body was still not able to handle transport very well. I stood by the edge of the ship were the physic barrier did not reach in order to allow people to feel the natural air and occasional splashes of water. I spent most of my time regurgitating my buffet lunch. The amount of food that I had eaten along with the movement was just a recipe for disaster.

I was also waiting there because the assistant of one of the Elite Four was meant to meet me here to inform me of any information I needed along with my fake passport and ID. But the assistant was taking much longer than necessary which lead me to look blue for a long while. A can flew towards me. While I could not see it, my aura could sense it. I quickly spun around and caught a can of Oran Soda.

A tea green haired male was walking towards me with another can in hand. I grinned from surprise and happiness.

"Wally! You seem to be doing much better than when I met you in Hoenn!"

Wally smiled sheepishly and walked up beside me. He seemed to be much healthier than the pale sickly mess that I had met back in Hoenn. This time instead of a corpse's complexion he was bright and healthy as if blessed by the sun. His white shirt covered by the blue checkerboard vest that he wore along with green pants. An ebony black suitcase hung loosely by his side and shined in the sunlight. He swiftly pulled the cap of the can off and took a long swig of the blue soda. I too opened my beverage and let the sweet nectar of the drink refresh my dry throat.

I suddenly felt better than before. I gazed at the can in surprise. I heard Wally laugh loudly in the background. I turned to see him finish the last drops of the carbonated berry drink and then toss it into the nearest trashcan.

"The oran berries should help you with any problems you might have. For a short while at least."

I smirked and downed the can before tossing at Wally. Just before it made contact with his face he caught it with his hand and placed it into the trashcan.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

I asked curiously, Wally was the type to be fresh and early and be on the first ship to Zantru. I saw Wally sheepishly scratch his head and walk back towards me. He sat down on a nearby bench and opened the suitcase. In it was multiple documents about a certain trainer. After sorting through some of the files, he brought out a huge folder with a lot of paperwork.

"This is for you."

I raised my brow.

"A gift? You just found out I was here."

Wally smiled and pulled out a small folder. I took and began to read the contents. It was a letter addressed to me by the mysterious champion I had met on the snowy mountains.

Dear Ashura Satoshi

Yes that is your new name from now on and the papers that you will receive from Kenshimaru, a member of the Elite Four, or his assistant will confirm that. I hope you will be happy to note that your story is safe within in my hands and will not be disclosed to the public in any way. As long as you stick to rules that you find in the large amount of paperwork you will have to fill out.

If you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask anyone, but me. I am sure plenty of people will talk if they see the sigil in the letter and you don't say anything except just looking at them like the depressed wreck you. Other than that I have constructed a list of people that will be coming to the tournament that may be of interest to you.

If you want it simply beg whoever it is in front of you in the cutest voice you can muster. I hope you find the Moving Castle flight enjoyable.

Hope you get here soon

The Champion

Wally seemed to notice my "discomfort" at the sight of me crumpling the paper. I looked at Wally and asked some questions.

"Do you know where the assistant or this Kenshimaru guy is?"

Wally laughed again.

"I guess you are slow sometimes. I am the assistant."

I stopped. Frozen in thought. Wally? An assistant? Oh. That makes so much sense. I looked at the ground and then collapsed into the seat beside Wally.

"I am such an idiot."

"Don't punish yourself too hard. You have been cut from society for quite some time. I am sure some things are a bit too difficult for you."

I paused and realized the requirements for the list of apparently "interesting" names. I looked at Wally and sighed.

"Do you know about the requirements?"

"Indeed and it makes me wonder what you will do."

I paused again.

"If I grab that bag then will I be able to get the list?"

"You can try, but I don't recommend it."

The challenge was all I needed. My body moved in a flash and grabbed at the bag. Only to get a fistful of air. Wally was currently doing a backflip behind the chair and landed directly on his feet. A few people actually clapped at his acrobatics. He looked at me with a slightly smug look.

"I am not so weak anymore. If you want the package then beg or get the bag from me."

My eye twitched. Oh. Wally thought he was a tough guy. I brought my aura to rush into him and get the suitcase. Only for my aura to flicker and die. I wondered what was going on and realized the soda he had given me was probably poisoned in some way.

"Wally, what did you do to me?"

"Don't worry. The soda just converted all your aura into healing energy in order to reverse your motion sickness."

I grimaced and leapt towards him with normal speed and strength. Or what is considered normal when you tackle wild Pokémon head on every day on a snowy mountain. I managed to get in front of him in a short span of time. He hesitated for a second, not realizing the speed at which I could move.

I shot my hand towards the black suitcase only to grab air again. He quickly stepped back and began to run. I grinned. I put my hands onto the ground and got into a sprint start position. I charged towards him, slowly gaining speed as I gained momentum as well. The Moving Castle was an amazing structure. One of the biggest attractions was the Lovers' Meadow. A straight walk down a garden lush with exotic flowers. And that is exactly where Wally went. Wally was faster and more agile, but I would be faster as long as the path was straight.

Suddenly Wally took a sharp into an alley to try and lose me. I smirked. I quickly jumped into the nearby wall opposite the alley and used the momentum and my own force to shoot down the alley in a faster charge.

Wally looked behind himself in a surprise. Well it is a surprise when a man is charging at you at ramming speed. He tensed up and then jumped onto the wall. What the hell? What is he going to do? Wall jump like in the video games?

And that is exactly what he did. When he made contact a green light allowed him to stick to the wall. Then he leaped from that one to the opposite wall and continued that until he reached one of the rooftops. I looked around for any support. I felt some of my aura return. I strengthened my legs and tensed myself and high jumped right onto the roof immediately. Wally sat waiting with the bag in his hands.

He tossed the bag towards me. I reached out to catch only to get the wind blown out of lungs when Wally kicked me in my stomach and caught the bag and started to run again. I ran towards him. I dodged chimneys and pipes as I traversed the steampunk city of the Moving Castle. I finally managed catch him by the Drunken Sorrows, a bar and to be specific, Wally's bar. He laughed and offered me the case and a drink.

I found myself sitting by the table and Wally fixing up my drink by himself behind the bar.

"How do you even know how to do that?"

"I am the assistant of a heavy drinker. And let us leave it at that."

He passed me a blue concoction in small glass with a small umbrella.

"This won't lock my aura again will it?"

"The exact opposite. It should clean any of the reversal powder that clogged your body."

"Thanks for the information doctor."

I said smugly before downing the entire beverage in one swift swig. I felt better immediately and a refreshed feeling waved over me as the reversal bonds were cleaned away. I lowered the glass and felt the cool and refreshing feeling wash away.

"Hey bartender! Get us a drink!"

I turned to see a tanned man in an orange vest covering a green shirt and brown pants along with an orange haired girl in a skimpy yellow shirt and blue pants. They were both profusely drunk. I guess the substitute owner cared more about the financial issues rather than customer health. Then it hit me who they were. I stopped myself from throwing my glass at them.

Wally cleaned his hands and walked up to their table and slammed his hand on the table.

"I think you have had quite enough to drink in this bar. If you want more than go to bar that doesn't care about your health."

Brock stood up and grabbed Wally by the collar. I stood up, but Wally motioned me to stand down. Brock sneered at Wally.

"What? A little punk like you is going to make me?"

Suddenly Brock drew back his fist and threw it at Wally. I snapped. Suddenly I was by them, Brock's fist caught in my hand. The tanned man suddenly drew back and let go of Wally.

"What? You wanna go too punk?"

I quietly looked at him. Brock wasn't the cheerful man I once knew. His dark skin worn down from fatigue and worries. Dark circles prominent under his eyes. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Stop! If you consider yourself a proper Trainer, Gym Leader and Breeder then you must live up to the responsibilities of those titles."

Brock looked at Wally in surprise and the pride as being referenced by those titles managed to fight the alcohol.

"Fine. If I win a Pokémon battle against you then I want you to shut down this bar immediately."

"And if you lose?"

"Then he will never come back here."

I said calmly. Wally and Brock looked at me in surprise. I grinned and began to walk to the nearby battle arena. Brock shouted at me and quickly followed.

When we reached the Moving Castle battleground I instantly turned towards Brock. The white borders of the arena separating the two of us. The battleground was located near the rear to the ship in order to get more space. Wally pulled a lever and the arena began to change. The once smooth ground became rocky and sandy. A perfect environment for a rock-type specialist. I glared at Wally and he shrugged before calling out loudly, "Battle between Pokémon Trainer Ashura Satoshi VS Pokémon Gym Leader Brock Takeshi begins now! Winning conditions are: complete knockout of enemy pokemon or forfeit by trainer!"

I brought out a small red and white pokeball from my belt and clipped it out. Brock was already throwing his out, an Onix. Strong and sturdy, probably well trained and used to people using super effective moves against it. I smirked and threw out my Pidgeot, a glorious bird that screeched his name as he was released.

"A flying-type vs a rock-type! I guess you have never gotten my badge before!"

"I actually have, I just like to make things a bit more interesting."

Brock gritted his teeth and shouted at Onix.

"Come on Onix! Show this arrogant fool the power of our bonds! Use Rock Throw!"

The Onix roared his name before brown energy began to gather around the air in front of the stone beast and solidified into a rock. Onix grabbed the stone with his tail and swung the stone with all his might at Pidgeot.

I grinned and put my fingers to my lips. Time to show the world what we practiced for all these years. I began whistle in a melody. Pidgeot screeched before moving in a circular pattern, getting increasingly faster by the second. Agility was always the first move we used in battles. When the flying rock was just about to hit the regal bird, the avian beast disappeared in a flash and continued to use Agility. I hoped that Brock would not see what I had also hidden within the innocent stat boosting move.

Brock gritted his teeth again and thought of a new plan. If Pidgeot would continue to max out his speed stat then there was no way that Onix could ever hope to even graze the bird pokemon. Despite his slightly intoxicated mind, he was still a Gym Leader and that title did not come easily.

"Sand Storm! Just like we practiced!" He shouted. The stone snake roared and the sand beneath me began to stir. A tornado began to form from the sand and slowly surged towards Pidgeot.

I frowned as I began to berate myself. Despite Brock's attitude most of the time, he is still a Gym Leader and an innovative one at that. The usually spread out Sand Storm was now coming towards Pidgeot in full force. I began to think of a quick counter. A powerful move like that is probably just as painful to the user and the victim.

I began to whistle once more. A new pattern. Pidgeot screeched his name and raised his wings. As the sand tornado was coming near Pidgeot, five Whirlwinds appeared and surrounded the strengthened Sand Storm. They merged together and the result was a mass of swirling air and sand that could probably rip the flesh off the bone of many humans and pokemon alike. I whistled one more time and Pidgeot let loose a Razor Wind he had been charging since the beginning of the match.

The blades of wind slammed into the storm and managed to change its direction course backwards. The shift made the storm go slower, but it gained momentum and eventually raced towards the Onix at an incredible pace. While Brock was distracted by the huge amount of bad luck set upon him, I nodded at Pidgeot and he nodded back. Brock then decided to try and counter the move with the original base of the attack. Sand Storm. The two tornados clashed against each other, fusing to create an uncontrollable storm. It began to implode on itself, parts of the tornado beginning to burst. Suddenly the it burst into pulses of high speed sand.

"Pidgeot! Vacuum Shield!"

The danger forced me to actually go away from pre-set plans. Now I had to use my original moves. I glanced to the signs. Damn it. Wally sat down by a nearby bench and was writing notes while a camera was set up next to him. He looked up and smirked before pointing back to my match. Pidgeot had gallantly created a vacuum space between him and the pulses of sand.

Onix had dug into the ground since the high speed sand projectiles would damage him despite his typing. After the pulses ended the entire arena was covered in sand. I realized that Wally still needed to be considered a rival and that this battle would give him plenty of information on my battle style.

"Onix! Play defensively, Sand Storm Shield!"

Onix roared once more and the sand tornado surrounded him, effectively blocking any view of the pokemon and becoming an excellent shield. I couldn't draw this out for much longer. Thinking long term, if Wally was good enough to become an assistant to an Elite Four member then giving him information just to one-up Brock would not be a good idea. I needed to use the least amount of original moves as possible.

I realized that Wally had no activated the standard energy shields that would usually protect trainers. I looked at Wally and he smiled as though he knew I had noticed that small detail. That was a question for later, I could use this to my advantage.

"Pidgeot, to the water!"

Pidgeot looked at me with surprise and then steeled himself before thrusting his body towards the ocean. Brock gaped at the sight, the shields would also detect when a pokemon left the battleground which could then end up with an unconditional forfeit. But without them, I was free to do as I wished.

"Your Pidgeot is leaving the battleground! Ref, call him out!"

Brock shouted at Wally in a rage. Wally merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He replied calmly.

"The conditions of victory were stated as: complete knockout of enemy pokemon or forfeit by trainer. I see no situation that seems to break those rules. Adapt or die."

With those as his final words, he went back to his notes. Brock gritted his teeth and realized the position he was in.

"Dispel the shield and use Stone Batter!"

Onix grunted and the storm of sand calmed down. Unlike me, Brock was going to go all out just to beat an unknown trainer like me. Onix brought up a Stone Edge from the arena in front of him and charged up an Iron Tail. Just as the stones reached the right height, the stone snake batted the sharp rocks streamed towards Pidgeot.

Damn it all. From experience I can tell you that Onix is not a force to be taken lightly. I have seen many trainers try and win with brute force against that beast and never has there been a pokemon that could fight it on equal grounds. And with a mixture of Stone Edge and the power of an Iron Tail, I can't let Pidgeot be hit by a single one of them.

"Evasive maneuvers and then use Rock Counter 4!"

Pidgeot turned around and noticed the incoming projectiles. He shifted through the barrage of rocks and then screeched. Suddenly the water underneath Pidgeot began shift and surge. It slowly raised from the water to create a Whirlpool. And understand something. Considering the 50m distance from the ship and water and the size of the ship means that these things are pretty huge.

"Pidgeot can't use Whirlpool! What the hell is going on?"

I smirked and kept quiet. But of course Wally was going to pop in for a snarky comment.

"Pidgeot is not using Whirlpool, but Whirlwind instead. Use the sea as a base, it is going to be sending out water tornados straight at you. I would suggest you try and stop the attack by destroying, but that will prove to be a bit more difficult than I imagined."

I glared at Wally until I realized what he had just said. What does he mean that destroying it is difficult? That is the main weakness of this move. Simply destroying the incoming projectiles.

"Why is that?"

Brock questioned with a snarl. Wally looked straight into the ocean and pointed towards it.

"Because of that."

Pidgeot did not stop at one of the waterworks. He decided to go full power and raised a small army of them in the middle ocean. Quite a sight really. Considering that we are a cruise ship with innocent people.

"Pidgeot, don't fire like that! It might damage the ship! Use Compression Blast!"

The water tornados began to slowly float into the air and form into compressed balls of water. I counted the ammunition. I had at least 20 shots to work with. Let's start with something to make the stone snake run. The orbs of water flew towards the stone snake in straight high pressure beam. Onix roared before swiftly dodging the water blasts that looked like a poorly managed Water Gun. Pidgeot was never meant to actually deal damage with those attacks. Really they were just scare tactics, Onix may be fast, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't get tired easily. Any moment now...

Onix began to pant as his swift movements costed him large amounts of stamina. Brock was an innovative trainer and yet ironically predictable. I grinned as he shouted out his next order, just like I planned.

"Onix! Use dig and regenerate some stamina!"

Onix quickly shoved his head into the ground and dug with the force that Onix's were famed for. I quickly countered with a simple order. I whistled this command so he would panic and counter in the worst way possible.

Pidgeot heard my order through the unique whistle patterns and then began to shoot the water orbs in a volley fashion like a rain of fire, well a rain of water anyway... so just normal rain. Anyway the water began to hit the ground at a rapid speed and slowly entered the hole that Onix created. Brock began to panic. He then shouted out,

"Damnit! The water will follow Onix at this rate! Use Earthquake to collapse the tunnel!"

Great shudders almost knocked me off my feet, but I managed to stay on. I got him. I whistled in a new pattern, Mold Earth. Pidgeot screeched and activated Tailwind. The great gusts of wind surged him forward quicker than Brock could react. And he began to flap his wings at a strong and rapid pace. Sure, the Earthquake would collapse the tunnel, but that means all the ground is now nice and loose and the water helps as well.

The artificial hurricane began to pick up speed and debris. The broken ground started to rise and form into a muddy tornado. And of course Onix was dragged along with the rest of the dirt. The stone snake struggled against the great forces of wind, but ultimately failed and was forced to go along with the flow. The spire of dirt and mud began to harden as the Tailwind began to beat against it. And eventually the end result was a giant tower of hardened mud caging the Onix in a tower of earth. With him being suspended in the air like that, there was no way the stone snake would be getting out soon.

Wally watched Brock carefully before raising his hand. Brock looked devastated, well I could understand. He had just been defeated by a flying type, the type that he mocked constantly for being weak and fragile had just taken down the ace of his team. I watched as he lifted up his pokeball in shame and returned Onix with a swift red beam.

I walked up to shake his hand for a good match, but he suddenly stood up and swung his arm towards me. Despite my training, I was not prepared for the sudden violence. Brock had always been a pacifist when coming to stuff like that. I prematurely winced as the fist headed towards my face. Imagine my surprise when the first thing I saw when my eyes opened, a tuff of green hair along with a small breeze of air that had not been there before.

Wally had expertly caught Brock's fist while landing his own punch on the tanned man's stomach. Brock collapsed like a bag of rocks and began to cough violently. It eventually ended with him throwing up most of the alcohol that had previously intoxicated him. Suddenly the orange haired girl in a skimpy yellow shirt and blue pants ran to the scene. She began to shout at Wally.

"What the hell? You green haired bitch!"

Wally looked at her calmly and she walked up to him with her hand raised as if to slap him. Brock then grabbed her shoulder as he slowly stood up. He was breathing heavily, but managed to get out a few words.

"You won (pant) fair and square... we will leave now (cough). Come on Misty, I am old enough to accept my losses."

Wally smiled and offered him a hand up. Despite his carefree attitude I noticed the expert footwork required to get here from the other side of the arena without making a sound and the well placed punch. Wally was not the same boy I had met on my soul-searching journey through the regions.

My relationship with Wally was one I never expected to create. While traversing the harsh conditions of the maze like cave of the Hoenn Victory Road, I met a pale boy panting harshly as he was doing laps around the cavern, jumping and slide past multiple obstructions with ease and skill. The amount of dedication and training was obvious from the multiple scars upon him. After catching up to him I asked for directions and was greeted with a surprised look. Apparently most people did not make to the end of Victory. Most died of starvation and wild pokemon before reaching the end of the deathly cave and other challengers just turned back after hearing the stories. I smirked before asking what a young child like him was doing in such a place.

He looked at me darkly before motioning to the other side of the cavern. I looked to see a dead end, in a state of confusion I turned to back to see him running away with my traveling bag. A pretty good thief as well. I ran after him and eventually caught him when he stood still with a smirk and my bag in hand. I looked up to see myself by the exit. He threw at the case to me and left.

His character interested me and despite my urge to leave the region after finding out the championship wouldn't take place in a while, I decided to stay in order to meet and talk to him from time to time. After multiple visits he slowly opened to me. His story intrigued me, despite being an apparent friend of Ruby Maple and Sapphire Birch, two amazing trainers that were heard after their acts in stopping both Team Magma and Aqua, he was really abandon by them. I felt sorry for the child, but I could only think how naïve he was to think that people like that would remember him.

I was really worried about him after I left and there was a massive artificial earthquake was caused by the Victory Road by a Swampert that was fighting a Blaziken. I couldn't really find him, but the news didn't say anything about causalities. Until now I didn't even know he was alive. While he helped Brock up and brushing the tan man's shoulders, I noticed what was off about him. His right eyes, it seemed greener than the other one. I shrugged it off as my imagination.

"You can come back anytime you want to the Drunken Sorrow, but I just hope that you will look after your health next time."

There it was, Wally's ultimate tactic... You Can't Attack The Nice Guy. The YCATNG strategy was to be the guy that nobody hated. Apparently that Wally learnt something while hanging with the big shots in Hoenn. You be the guy that nobody hates and no one has any violent business with you. I watched as Brock soften up to the kind and generous offer that Wally was offering, probably regretting any acts of violence directed towards Wally. Misty also looked uncomfortable as she realized she wanted to attack the green haired ball of kindness that was offering them a second chance despite their attitude.

I gave Wally a look before Brock stood up before me. He bowed and began to speak in a formal and strict nature.

"What I did was something that no self-respecting Gym Leader should do... I hope that you can forgive such a rash act."

I smiled despite my past hatred towards him. Brock was a mature man, he could admit to his mistakes and despite his previous accusations all those years ago, I could not help but respect a man of his nature. To battle an opponent that could send me into an overdrive was all that I wanted and Brock had grown into a man that could provide that.

"I forgive you. I hope that we could battle again in the future."

I offered my hand in an act of mutual forgiveness and maturity. Through the years I had begun to understand how Brock must felt to have to bring down my dreams. He was like a big brother and I am sure he felt the same way. My battling career had not been the best in the past and he probably didn't want the reality of my situation to hit me after the point of no return.

Misty turned her face away from me and after the brief moment of bonding Brock nodded and left with Misty. Wally looked at me with a look of respect. I looked back and asked,

"Why such a surprised look?"

"You managed to forgive him."

"What? No I didn't!"

"You can lie to me, but I can still see that the ages have not dulled the family-like bond that you share with one of the people you have known longest in your life. He shared moments and journeys with you that bonded you more than you could imagine and you can understand his motives for what he did."

I went silent and Wally took that as a sign to continue.

"In my opinion I think that Brock has regretted that moment for a long time. The reason I stopped his descent into a wasted drunk was because he was drinking before I went out to meet you. He was crying you know,"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Wha-"

"He was crying that he made a mistake... He was crying that he should have never joined Misty and her plans. Now I don't know who the ring leader of that plan was, but I want you to understand. But in all honesty... I feel that you already do."

I stood there silent and surprised before looking into the bright summer sky. I guess that not everyone wanted to betray me... Maybe I should find out who was the one who caused it.

"Anyway! Enough with all these depressing topics! I think that you should get to your cabin and rest a bit. The journey from the frosty mountain must have been tiring. Hope that you enjoy the rest of the ride."

Wally walked away leaving me alone in the middle of the arena. I looked down at the list that the Zantru Champion had mentioned. I glared at it, half-knowing what would be in that envelope. I walked to my cabin and entered the first-class room.

(Time skip)

The loud horn of the Moving Castle instantly woke me up from my slumber. I stood up went to the bathroom to clean up. Being on a mountain for so long had left me looking barbaric and uncivilized. I picked up a razor before seeing the logo. Apex Corp. was printed in bright white letters under the symbol of the corporation. Hmmmm. Never heard of them. I trimmed down my hanging hair and shaved off some stubbles off my chin.

Opened the closet and found some nice clothes. After while I finally decided the perfect outfit, before I face palmed. I stood up and put on my cloak. It covered all the clothes that I carefully picked out. I pulled up my hoodie before I leaving the amazing cabin although any was really better than the cold hard floor of the cold mountain.

I walked out to see Wally impatiently waiting opposite to my door. When he saw me he sighed in relief before walking towards the front of the ship. Taking that as a sign to follow him, I quickly rushed towards the back of the green haired boy.

When I exited the cabin area I was able to see the mainland of the secretive Zantru Region. I could only look in awe as the vibrant land was lush with a variety of vegetation and pokemon. The imagery was ruined by the roar of a dragon. Beside me, Wally had decided to release his Garchomp and other passengers gazed at the land shark with looks of awe.

He turned back to me and motioned me to do the same thing. I nodded and released Charizard. The winged beast roared his name before letting out a stream of fire, before he noticed he was on a ship and not a battle zone. Wally spoke up while getting on the rough exterior of Garchomp.

"Get on your flyer and head towards that big tower."

He pointed towards a large ivory tower situated near the middle of the beach area. I nodded and Wally lifted into the air and raced towards the tall structure in a burst of speed. Not wanting to be outdone, I motioned towards the diminishing figure of Garchomp. Charizard roared and lifted himself up with a great beat of his wings and the air around us burst as he accelerated instantly. I hung on with both hands as I felt the sharp feeling of sea air brush against me as I tried to follow Wally. I began to appreciate the view a bit more now. I motioned to Charizard to go lower towards the sea and he complied. I put my hand into the water while flying at the rapid pace. The cool water hurt at first due to the sudden obstruction in front of my hand, but soon became quite enjoyable. Multiple Mantines leaped around me as if to say hello.

I gazed towards the mainland and headed for the tower as I saw that Garchomp was nearing the structure. After taking my time enjoying the region's opening pleasures I saw Wally smiling while putting his hand up in a vain attempt to block the bright yet enjoyable summer light.

"I did the same thing when I came here. This place is really a place of wonders and it's only the introduction to Zantru's true beauty. Anyway, let us enter the Royal Tower."

The tower itself was no joke. A beastly architectural work of gods as the tower soared over hundreds of floors, easily topping the Sky Tower of Hoenn which I had researched intensely on before going to the region. The golden doors could have easily accommodated a family of giraffes.

Once entering I was greeted with a foyer that accommodated the Serengeti Plant at the foot of a vast curving staircase that probably went to heaven for all I knew. Polished wood floors and a graceful banister that curved up toward a soaring second floor gallery. The floor was covered by luxurious Persian rug with red thread woven into a symbol of a shield with mystical designs upon it.

The receptionist looked at us with a pair of suspicious eyes before Wally waved a card at her. She gasped before calling someone and handing Wally a key with 2 keycards. She bowed at him and at me as we passed. The windows shone bright light into the halls of the building as we walked down the grandiose corridor. Beautiful high arched windows with velvet drapes framed that the windows. The lace inner curtains remained drawn, allowing daylight to enter while rendering the heart-stopping view over the beach of happiness and family love. I looked away as I saw a happy boy smiling along with his parents along with Rattata scampering around him.

Wally stopped by a rather emphasized door with it's golden engravings depicting legendary pokemon. The Lounge, as the top of the door indicated the name of the room. Wally sighed and patted himself down and slid the key into the lock. It opened to an extremely spaciously large and wide oval room, painted in lush and relaxing colors.

Over to the far right was a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the water fall was a hidden flat screen television that would make any man go green with envy. The furnishings were soft yet firm and ensured comfort in a spacious manor. There was an evening twist of an exclusive 8ft tank which when the light falls revealed the slow angelic movements of multiple water-type pokemon against a floresent light.

In the room were important figures of the pokemon battling world. Gym Leaders and Champions chatted in the luxurious room that also sported a rather large battling area. Other important figures such as the owner of the Nimbasa Entertainment Co. and the president of Silph Co. while Contest champions were chatting over their contest winning pokemon by the bar. All the people were influential and important members of the world of pokemon and they had been all gathered into a single room. I felt the situation seem a bit scarier when I realized where I was.

After looking further I saw the terrace of the room was only surrounded by blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming around the location. A button had been pushed that released a hidden staircase into view. The staircase took people into a well camouflage floor area built on one of the inner walls of the room and on this revolving floor of 10ft by 10ft was a Jacuzzi along anything that would help you to relax.

Wally dragged me away from the room's pleasures towards a group of people that I had never seen before. He coughed and tapped the shoulder of a grey haired man in a lab coat. The rather tall man seemed to wear big, round glasses and had a handsome face. He smiled as he saw Wally and greeted him as a father would.

"Wally! So good to see you kid! Where were you? You know Shinji hates to take care of reception by himself."

"Haha, of course professor. That is why I left him in the first place."

The middle-aged man laugh heartily and I suddenly felt safe in his presence. Suddenly he noticed and pointed at me with the small glass of something. Wally tugged at the man and whispered something to him and his smile suddenly faded for a moment.

"So this is the boy that our dear champion has been talking about! Well then, I hope you enjoy your time in Zantru."

He then left abruptly towards another tall figure. One that I could identify, the man who brought me here. I didn't wait for him to notice me, I just began to march towards him despite Wally's warnings. Upon reaching him I suddenly drew my fist up and threw it towards him. He caught it in his gloved hands and chuckled a bit. The small clash produced quite a loud noise and the chatter around us suddenly stopped. I could understand them, a random stranger suddenly attacked the champion of the region.

"Please carry on with the party! This is just an old friend!"

He called out with his deep voice that managed to calm the situation almost instantly. Despite the small amounts of almost untraceable psychic persuasion woven into the words, people were still intrigued by the appearance of such a strange figure merely introduced as an "old friend".

But others took a more violent approach... well one of them. A tall and muscular man walked towards me. He had long black hair, tied in a thick ponytail, which dangled down his back to his shoulder blades and longish thick sideburns. He had small dark eyes with prominent eyebrows, a small nose and a square jaw. He wore white trousers with a tattered waist and ankles that were held up by a black belt, while being shirtless and with black wristbands on his wrists.

Bruno Shiba, was stoic man who saw my acts as a sign of disrespect towards official figures such as Champions. He came up to me and towered over me with a look that could strike fear into a Gengar. The room went quite again as he spoke loudly,

"Apologize to the champion, you cretin."

The room went deathly silent. Now I could understand where he was coming from, and it was completely reasonable. But at the time I was too pissed off at his word choice and the situation I was in and I responded in the worst way possible.

"And are you going to make me? A brutish idiot like you is going to teach me manners? I would wipe the floor with your ass in a matter of seconds."

Bruno looked at me with cold eyes and I suddenly felt myself flying towards the opposite wall. Bruno had spun his body at a rapid pace and used the momentum to force me back with his palm. I felt a mirror break as I crashed into the wall. Bruno followed up with a speed that only came with discipline and training. I realized that being caught off guard may have cost me more than I thought. I once again winced prematurely. After no impact, I half-expected to see Wally in front of me again. Until I heard a sickening crunch. The masked man had taken the punch for me and his masked face was no staring straight at me. The punch had twisted his neck a full 180 degrees and the fleshing was close to tearing. Screams erupted from the onlookers.

(Flashback end)

Bruno shook himself from his rage as he noticed the aftermath of his actions. Shouts for medical help echoed around the room and shocked faces surround the once peaceful room. I felt a massive amount of guilt consume me as I saw the broken body of the champion as he crumbled to the floor. A voice rang through the crowd.

"Stop panicking! All of you!"

The tall grey-haired man walked towards me and the champion's body. He kneeled down and examined the wounds before standing up and walking away. A middle aged man stepped out from the crowd in ninja-like garbs and called towards the walking-away figure.

"He was your champion! Are you just going to leave his corpse there?"

"If you can just wait a damn moment then your question could be answered."

Everyone went quiet after hearing that sentence and a loud cracking sound followed. All gazes turned towards the origin of that sound. The once broken body of the champion was slowly beginning to stand up from the ground. His head turning in periodic twists and cracks. After an eternity he swung back into a standing position with a final crack and looked at everyone.

"Well this may have ruined our evening but I hope that the next day may be more successful."

With these words he began to leave the party at a brisk pace. Bruno ran up to him and put his hand on his should and was about to ask if he was okay before he was suddenly lifted into the air by the collar by champion himself.

"Watch yourself Bruno. You can't expect me to forgive you for your irrational acts tonight. But as your first time here I will forgive you."

After that the champion threw the heavily built Bruno like a rag doll towards the Johto crowd and was caught with the help of the psychic genius, Will and the ninja, Koga. The night went quite quickly after the champion's quick retreat from his seemingly near-death experience. Some theorized that it was trick planned by the champion while others pointed out that some stories said that this wasn't the first time he had been okay after life-threatening experiences. The other Zantru Elites had also swiftly left after the incident.

I soon retreated to my room and sat down. Who was the mysterious masked man that had just randomly invited to this region? While I contemplated the events that had occurred today, the envelope that I was supposed to read on the boat slid onto the floor. Seeing that sleep could be postponed I opened the cream-colored paper and read the contents. After the reading the entire letter I let it fall onto the floor and suddenly the room's contents began to shatter. My rage boiled over my thresh hold and I threw the bed out the window. I watched as the luxurious king bed crash onto the front gates of the Royal Tower and burst apart into thousands of splinters and pieces.

People were going to die.

Chatroom 13167 Entered:

(FanficUser has entered the chat)

(CainLimbo has entered the chat)

CainLimbo: So I am actually putting effort into my writing and I think it actually shows!

CainLimbo: And what could be in that letter that makes our little future champion so mad?

CainLimbo: So I will be seeing if other chapters need updates and if they do then I will focus on them instead.

CainLimbo: Also you have probably noticed that events of book have changed a bit and this will be happening next time too.

CainLimbo: Also amourshipping and palletshipping is still in the lead for Ash's pairings. If you think differently then post your favorite shippings and do not only do it for Ash if you want.

CainLimbo: Remember to review and follow so that I can get encouragement that you still want my outdated story and so I can become a better writer.

CainLimbo: Love you all and I hope that you guys had an awesome New Year's just like me!

(CainLimbo has left the chat)

Saving current progress!

Please wait...

Data has been recorded and saved.

Would you like to continue?

YES

NO


	3. Chapter 3 The Betrayal Flashback

Hi guys and welcome back to Vengance of a Lost Flame! I only got one kind of negative comment that I totally understand. .399 said: "I kinda dislike this story due to the fact that a man got his neck crack, and jumped off a 1000 tall tower. No offense really (Unless he is the guy from the Matrix). Either way I just disapprove of it, and the use of the creative name Cain. But this is your story so you can do whatever you like with it."

Yes, I understand that Cain isn't creative but hey I don't have a lot of names for my characters yet and I needed a quick name and that was it. Also the: "the fact that a man got his neck crack, and jumped off a 1000 tall tower. No offense really (Unless he is the guy from the Matrix)." Now that was something I was saving for this chapter because... I am putting a bit of a weird subject in this fanfic. DNA Splicers are things that Gen 5 gamers do understand right. Well if you do then I guess the following explanation will be a bit clearer. But thanks for the review, .399! You managed to make me want to work even harder on this fanfic. Also the betrayal is in this chapter!

Anyway on with the story!

Ash Pov.

I jumped backwards as I saw Cain just hang on the balcony. He waved at me and just casually tapped at the window and showed a "open the window" motion. Not wanting to get close I used my aura to wrap around the handle and raised my hand and the window came up. "Good, I was freezing until you finally opened up that window." I just stared at him and then said "You jumped off the building! I saw you!" Cain looked at me and took a knife out of his pocket. "Did you know that there is a Arbok that can regenerate it's body parts when they are cut off?" (1) I tilted my head in thought and then clicked my fingers and said "Koga's Arbok, right?" Cain nodded his head as he twirled the knife in his hands and raised it into the air and cut straight down.

I didn't move an inch as blood started to flow out of his wound and onto the table. Then suddenly from his bloody stump it started to go bubbly and then reformed into a normal hand. "Keshimaru Sugata is a scientist and surprisingly a chef. And from his lab he created a formula that gives humans a similar quality as an Arbok. Of course I was the first test subject... I volunteered." I raised my eyebrows at that, he didn't test on others or pokemon... interesting.

"Anyway... thank you for opening the window!" He said as he was walking towards the door and I suddenly said "How did you survive the fall?' Cain tipped his hat towards me and beneath his hat was a Bronzor. "Teleport" he simply said before walking out.

I decided that I had enough weird stuff for today and lay down in bed and let sleep over take me.

(Flashback)

 _I watched as Trip's Serperior as he launched Pikachu into the air with his tail. "Pikachu use Thunder while in the air!" I shouted in desparation. Pikachu nodded and struck the ground with a terrifying Thunder attack. Trip just smirked and said "I guess people from the boonies don't know the basics, electric attacks are not effective against grass types!" I quickly shouted "Get out of there Pikachu!" Pikachu was about to jump out of the way but suddenly a barrage of Energy Balls shot out of the smoke and hit Pikachu._

 _"Pikachu! Are you okay?" I shouted as he landed in front of me. Then suddenly Pikachu gave off a purple hue indicating that he was poisoned. I was confused because as I remember, Serperior didn't have any poison moves to date and so there was no reason Pikachu was poisoned. Trip smirked and said "Huh looks like you treat your pokemon so bad that they get poisoned without me even trying!" I glared at him as Pikachu started to stumble as the poison got worse. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle! Quickly before the poison takes you down!" I said, fearing the outcome. Trip let the attack connect and a giant smoke cloud appeared... suddenly Pikachu jumped out of the smoke poisoned and was hit by the recoil damage._

 _Trip just smirked as Serperior stood tall and proud with a Protect surrounding it's regal form. "Making your pokemon use a final attack using a move that damages itself, powerful yes but only a rookie would use it like that!" Trip mocked. Ash gritted his teeth and was about to order another attack before Pikachu fainted before him._

 _The referee raised his hand and said "Pikachu is no longer able to battle! Ash Ketchum has no more pokemon! Trip wins the Junior Championship Cup and will have a chance to fight Alder himself!" The crowd went wild at my defeat I walked into the bathroom and punched the wall next to me and cried. I had been traveling around for about 8 years (2) and I had just lost to trainer that has just started his journey this year._

 _I wiped my tears away and headed for the exit. Iris and Cilan were waiting by a coffee shop near the exit and I sat down next to them. "Hey Ash over here!" Iris shouted I smiled at walked up to them and sat down. Cilan just looked at the menu and said "Hey Ash you mind if me and Iris go with you to Pallet Town?" I looked up and brought out a smile and nodded before saying "You guys want to come to Pallet Town with me?" Iris and Cilan looked at each other and said yes. I looked up at the sky, maybe it would become a better day after all._

 _(2 days later)_

 _"The S.S Anne has arrived at Vermillion City, please don't forget any personal belongings before leaving the ship." said a mechanical voice as I walked out of the ship with Pikachu strangely walking behind me. I thought that I should buy a gift for my mother and told Cilan and Iris to go ahead._

 _After shopping at the Celadon mall at night I finally reached Pallet Town. Pikachu was still acting strange but I just dismissed it. I walked into the front door and found my mother waiting for me with all my friends. Misty and Brock were at the table drinking coffee, May and Max were playing video games, Dawn was reading a fashion magazine, Iris and Cilan were in the kitchen cooking. And surprisingly I saw Trip talking to Dawn as she was more concentrating on Trip than the book._

 _"Ash, welcome home!" my mother shouted and gave me a bone crushing hug. I laughed and then asked why Trip was here. "I found out during the conference registration area, the boonie area isn't so bad after all... expect for you."_

 _I looked at him and said "Hey! What's wrong with you? Insulting me in my own home!" I heard a voice behind me saying "Because it it true Ash!" I turned around to Iris and Cilan in their respective attires. "What?" I said confused, Misty looked at me and said "Look Ash... we think that you should give up on your dreams!" I looked at her in surprise and hurt before seeing the same look on everyone's faces. I turned to see my own mother with the same face._

 _"Look sweetie, I think it is time you face the facts. You have been traveling for so long and you haven't accomplished much either." Delia said and I just looked at her and all my so called friends. "I see how this is... I help all of you through my journeys and then suddenly you turn back on me!" I shouted "Come on Pikachu!" I started to walk towards the door and suddenly realized Pikachu wasn't there. He was on Max's shoulders and had a sad look. It struck me... he knew. Pikachu had chosen this. Tears stained the floor before I went running out the door and saw Trip's Serperior trying to hide something in the ground. I chased it away with a rock and saw what is was hiding. A poison capsule that looked like it fit Pikachu easily. I felt my head hurt at the sudden thought that hit my head._

 _Did Pikachu lose on purpose?_

 _No it couldn't be... but it would explain the reason why Pikachu didn't question the poison and the fact that he didn't dodge the Energy Balls even though he was a fast pokemon. Also the fact that a single Volt Tackle shouldn't bring him down._

 _I ran to Professer Oak's ranch and found Gary in his lab coat waiting for me. "Hey Ash, I guess they told you didn't they?" I nodded and as he looked at me I just had to ask him a question that could break me or not "Did you agree to it?" Gary laughed and said with a smile, not a smirk, "Why would I ever do that to my childhood buddy? I am not like them and neither is Gramps!" I nodded and felt happy that at least there were some people that believed in me and I asked "You mind if I get some of my pokemon from the ranch... I am planning leaving." Gary's eyes widened and said with a sad smile "I already got you the pokemon that chose to follow you." I was confused and scared at Gary's answer. I breathed heavily before asking "What are you talking about Gary? The ones who chose to come with me?" Gary replied sadly "Some of your pokemon actually agreed to what they said, I am sorry." I just stood there as the shock hit me._

 _I ran past Gary and crashed through the entrance of the ranch. I found all my pokemon staring at me in different emotions: smugness, hate and guilt. I saw Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Krookodile look at me with hate and smugness._

 _I then looked to the side to see: Charizard, Palpitoad, Gliscor, Gible, Buizel, Corpish and Boldore looking at the other pokemon with hatred and I could tell that their expressions were screaming "Traitors!" and I smiled at my pokemon. "Hey Gary! Where is Infernape?" I asked, not seeing the fire monkey. "He left when the others tried to convince him, he was one of your strongest pokemon afterall."_

 _I looked at the pokemon that betrayed and with tears in my eyes I said "You will one day feel the pain of betrayal. I will give you one more chance before I will no longer feel anything when I crush you." All the pokemon sneered at me and walked away._

 _I took my pokeballs from Gary before he grabbed my shoulder and gave me directions to a island south from here. I nodded thanks and said "See you later, Gary." Gary then smirked and said with yet another sad smile "Smell ya later, buddy." I had tears in my eyes and I let Charizard and told him to go to the island._

 _It was nice place, with good atmosphere and peaceful view. Until there was a giant explosion and when I went to check no one was there. Then suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and said "So Ash, why would you be here?" I turned around to see Paul with my Infernape next to him. "Infernape! What are you doing with Paul?" I said feeling betrayed. Paul simply said "Don't worry Ash, me and Infernape didn't betray you. The others tried to recruit me into this thing and I declined and when the other pokemon tried to force Infernape into joining, he jumped to me."_

 _"Well then please give him back!" I said, slightly angry. Infernape looked at me and shaked his head. "Ash, while you were in Unova did you use Infernape?" Paul asked and I said with a confused expression "No, why?" Paul shook his head and said "When you didn't use him... don't you think he felt he was weak?" My eyes widened and then the thought hit me and I stumbled backwards._

 _"Infernape came to me to become stronger, not to betray you. Now tell me what happened." Paul said and I sighed before telling him the story._

 _(1 hour later)_

 _Paul looked at me with pity and took out his Honchkrow and it picked him up and told me to get out Charizard. "We are going to make sure that you don't falter from that promise you made them." Paul said and we flew towards Pallet Town. We landed on a roof of one of the buildings and Paul asked me "What building is your home?" I pointed to my house in the middle of the town and he checked it out and said no one was inside. I looked at him and said "So what are we going to do?" Paul looked at Charizard then looked back at me and calmly said "You have to burn down that house, to make sure you don't back out on that promise."_

 _I looked at him and nodded. "Charizard... use Fire Blast on my house." I said and Charizard agreed to Paul's idea and sent out a blast of fire into the house and I watched as it burned to the ground. Paul looked at me and said "We will meet again, Ash." I nodded and watched as he flew away on Honchkrow and I looked at Charizard and flew towards Mt. Silver._

(Flashback End)

I woke up in a cold sweat as Wally woke me up and said "Get up!" I jumped up and said "Why are you here Wally?" Wally face palmed before dragging me out and throwing me into the bathroom and told me "You have to be ready for the Championship Opening!" He said as he threw clothes into the bathroom and I quickly showered and changed clothes and saw Wally tapping his feet impatiently.

We charged down the stairs and jumped on the seats quickly, attracting some weird looks. Wally sat next to Keshimaru as he sat down on a grand chair. Cain was standing in the front of the arena where he looked at me weirdly.

We had come in the middle of the speech.

"Sorry?" I offered and then a voice next to me said "Late as usual, Ketchum?" I turned around to see Paul sitting next to the Elite named Kuro and I was surprised. He was an assistant as well? At least he didn't change. Then next to him was someone that I had not seen in a long time. "Hey Black!" I said and then he looked at me and smiled. I was about to ask why they were here when suddenly Keshimaru coughed and Cain was looking at me again.

"Well, anyway before I was disturbed. I welcome you all to the Zantru Region! The place where the very first Interregional Championshiop! I would like to show the arenas that we have built for everything. We have created an arena inside a volcano and we also created an area under the ocean."

"The championship has invited everyone from all the regions and for the extra challenge, we will be letting out Elite's assistants out into the competition! The first section will be a tag battle tournament so you have 30 minutes until you must a partner!"

I looked at Paul and we nodded and he shook my hand. Wally and Black teamed up and then the other assistants were no where to be seen.

(30 minutes later)

"Thank you for time and I hope you enjoy your time in the Zantru region!" Then he sent out an Aggron. It raised it's head and sent out a Flash Cannon mixed with Hyper Beam and then it formed into a little ball and then Aggron sent out a Fire Blast and it mixed with the attack and it exploded. Then Cain sent out a Alakazam and it used Psychic to control the explosion into a fire phoenix and it was control to circle around the arena and it continously circled until it turned into a fire tornado and then it exploded into pretty fire sparks.

Then two trainers stepped onto the field and Cain shouted "Let the battles begin!"

 _CainLimbo: I finished finally and only one day late!_

 _CainLimbo: (1) This is an actually a thing in the pokemon adventures manga!_

 _CainLimbo: (2) I chose this time because it sounds logical_

 _CainLimbo: I hope you guys enjoy! Please and review!_

 _CainLimbo: Well please read again and tell me my mistakes!_

 _CainLimbo has left the game..._

 _Awaiting Actions..._

 _Next chapter?_

 _*Yes_

 _*No_


	4. Chapter 4 Human Battles?

Hello! I am back with another chapter! I know that the highschool fanfic should be updated but it seems that you guys enjoyed this fanfic more so I thought hey why not? I hope you guys enjoy and remember to review! And Black will have manga and game elements for his own betrayal, Paul is there because he felt weak because he lost to Ash, Wally is there because it helped his system and the fact he also has a betrayal. Each Elite has two assistants so here are the Elite names and assistants:

1\. Kuro Blackwood: Kuro is a tall, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair and his bangs are swept away from his face.

He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, Kuro wears black pants and white shoes. He carries two swords beside his waist named Kurobuchi and the other one called Hakushi

Kuro is a quiet, serious proper gentleman who is also a stubborn, hot headed and composed individual who appears tough and completely no-nonsense on the surface. He is very determined to accomplish his goals, whatever they may be, but despite so Kuro is willing to set them aside for the finer things in life, such as genuine companionship with his fellow Elites. Faith is a unknown thing to him which he doesn't understand because of his childhood but he is still willing to believe in it.

Kuro follows a policy where, rather than judging a man by his appearance or words, their actions are what matters more which is why Adalyn annoys him and therefore has arguements with her on a daily basis. He also has high respect for Cain and was the first Zantru Elite and so completely loyal to Cain. Because of his personality and the fact that he carries twin swords and known for killing, he is known as the: Grim Reaper of the Zantru Region.

Assistants:

Paul Shinji

Black Slaid

2\. Keshimaru Sugata: Keshimaru is a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses and handsome face. His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat. He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combat training. Always carries a black and gold trimmed suitcase and has a well known god complex.

His personality can only be described as indifference where whatever happens does not concern him unless it is pointed at: him, his pride and Cain. Though never relly showing a caring side he has been known as the "big brother" of the Zantru Elite because Kuro and Adalyn usually call him, big brother. His other "sister" Alicia will not call him big brother because of her superiority complex. He will wear anything but always has his lab coat on. Is well known as a chef and professer, but mostly known as a magician giving him the title: Warlock of the Zantru Region.

Assistants:

Wally Mitsuru

Colress Achroma

3\. Alicia Flintfeather: Alicia was considered to have a lovely complexion, told by many admirers. She had light brown hair before she dyed it blue and about as long as to the end of her back. She has two thick, long strands going over each side of her shoulders and bangs. Alicia is a sly, cunning, and controlling person.

She has a superiority complex, and when compared to the others, always seems to have something to say about everything. Alicia is very judgmental and seems to have mixed views on the subject being discussed. She is a boxer and champion of the Golden Machamp Championship for 10 years straight and given the title: Executioner of the Zantru Region. She always has her diamond and gold spike guantlets near her for protection and fights.

Assistants:

Anthea

Concordia

4\. Adalyn Highborne: As a child, Adalyn was insecure and highly self-conscious about her looks; covering it up with her bangs. It was not until she met Alicia as an child, whom defended her from bullies and became her friend, did she become more self-confident. However, while she was noted as one of the smartest Elites, right next to Lucian and Keshimaru, she became narcissistic as she was more interested in her appearance.

She first thought that Kuro was weak and pathetic for his big loyalty with Cain so started calling him childish and foolish. Alicia pointed out that this was because Adalyn had never experienced the lonliness that Kuro has had in his life and thus could not understand the Zantru Elites' feelings, prompting her to look at things from a new perspective in an effort to better understand her team-mates. Over time, Alicia became more mature as she developed a mutual friendship with her team-mates. Although she still fights with Kuro once in a while. She has the ability to control the elements, mostly water and ice.

Assistants:

Eusine

Zinnia

Well that is the Elite Bios! Cain will not get one because... reasons and the also I will accept change for Zinnia, Concordia and Anthea. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also there is a new system in my fanfic and it debuts in this chapter so enjoy!

Ch. 4 Human Battles?

Ash Pov.

After the first battle, Cain looked a bit peeved as he stood up and I looked at Cain who actually stepped in the middle of the battlefield and said "I hope that everyone read the battle rules before, am I right?" There was a mumble of yes and no's from the crowd. Cain facepalmed a and then said into his mike. "Can Paul Shinji and Ashura Satoshi please come up to the stage?" I stood up with Paul and walked towards the arena. When we were on the field he nodded to Paul and Paul took out his pokemon and said "Aggron! Stand by for battle!"

I nodded and threw out Lucario that I had been given by Riley while I passed through the Sinnoh region. "Lucario, give them hell!" I shouted as he appeared on the field. Suddenly Paul disappeared from his spot and threw a punch at Lucario, me and Lucario were surprised and Lucario with his fast reflexes was able to dodge the attack.

"What the hell, Paul?" I shouted as Aggron jumped behind him and charged towards Lucario with Double Edge, covering him in orange energy as he slam into Lucario. "This is what is supposed to happen in each battle. A pokemon must fight with it's trainer to show each other the trust and loyalty they possess. This allows them great power!" said Paul as he pulled his sleeve where there was a Mega Bracelet with an Aggronite and pressed his fingers on it. "Aggron! Mega Evolve!" Light started to shine from Aggron and created beams of light that connect with the beams of light that came out of the bracelet.

As the light started cover Aggron, I smirked and showed my very own Mega Bracelet and let out the Lucarionite to take over. The beams of light did the same things as Paul's and at the same time they came out of the light in there Mega Evolved forms.

Mega Aggron was bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank. A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it.

Mega Lucario's cream fur became longer, and its thighs slim down. It developed more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also developed spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

I understood the rules so I charged a small Aura Sphere and threw it along with Lucario's Aura Sphere and it fusioned into a giant Aura Sphere that started to rip apart the floor beneath it. Paul raised his hand something surprising happened, Aura wrapped around his hand. "Wait, is that Aura?" I shouted and was met with Paul slamming his hand into the ground and it created a blue shield around him and Aggron and his pokemon contributed with a Protect which covered Paul and it in a green shield.

The Aura Sphere and the shield connected and it created a giant dust cloud. I used my Aura Vision to see Paul charging towards me and Aggron using a Stone Edge behind him which sent multiple spinning circles of stones and rocks. I dodged the punch along with Lucario but while we were in the air the Stone Edge gave us no room to dodge Paul's real attack.

As Paul charged behind me he put his foot on a rock and spun back charging energy in his leg and kick me in the stomach. Lucario pulled his attention to me and I tried to warn him about the Stone Edge coming his way but I was too late and had to watch as it hit Lucario and sent him flying into the wall. I stood up to meet another punch sent by Paul into the jaw and I heard the crowd going wild... hope they think that when they are down here in the arena.

I stood up again and dodged Paul's second punch and went for the offensive. I charged my legs and fists with Aura and threw a round house towards Paul's face. He ducked and then I created a aura platform before stepping on it before Paul could me with his Aura Uppercut. I created an aura platform above me and set my feet on them before bouncing back with twice the force.

I hit the ground with a earth breaking punch. Paul had dodge and decided that an aerial battle was a good idea. He started using aura platforms to walk around me. I started to charge an Aura Sphere before Lucario's body was thrown into me which made me fly away into a wall. I realized that I had left Lucario with no orders.

We went back to back as Paul and his Aggron began to circle us. Paul tapped Aggron and his Aura started to raise Aggron's speed. They were just circling us leaving dust clouds. I knew that Paul had the advantage here so I decided to try and end it quickly. I ordered Lucario to use Aura Rush, he covered himself with a blue aura and it exploded into a giant ball of Aura surrounding him and then I ordered him to use Fire Punch. The Aura around him was suddenly sent on fire and it looked deadly. I knew this was dangerous because Aura Rush causes recoil damage and the fact that the fire around him also damages him.

I summoned blast of Aura and slammed it into Paul. I then charged into him and punched him in his stomach and sent him away and I followed. Lucario charged at Aggron and then suddenly Paul shouted "Use Iron Overdrive!" Aggron's three horns started to spin and glow and his body gave out a silver aura and he charged towards Lucario for the epic joust. They hit each other dead on. Lucario jumped out of the smoke and landed gracefully on the ground before the burn and the recoil knocked him back. Aggron slowly stepped out and knelt on the ground before the recoil damage of Iron Overdrive took affect.

They were both damaged beyond consideration and suddenly both fainted at the same time. I was shocked before Paul disregarded the sight and threw an Aura infused punch at my stomach, payback is a bitch. I flew to the end of the arena and smashed against a rock and somehow dodged Paul's second aura infused fist which just passed my head and it smashed into the rock I smashed into.

I then countered by smashing my knee into him and sent him sprawling. I decided that I should go for Aura Rush to try and end him and covered myself in Aura before charging into him. He stepped sided with a swift step to the side. He then kicked me in the back and I stumbled and tripped. I started to feel tired and knew there was only one way to win. I calmed my mind and let the aura flow through my veins and blood stream.

I used Aura Sanctum. A move that turns all special attack, special defense and normal defense into pure speed and attack. I charged my one hand with all my Aura and then charged for my final strike, Aura Eruption. My fist reached Paul and sent him fly with the destructive force of a bomb. He smashed into the wall and the aura exploded sending dust everywhere.

I slid to my knees as my strength disappeared and I thought that I won before an spiritual punch connected with my jaw. Paul was using Aura Phantom. A move that hits even when the user is knocked out. I felt my world darken as the crowd went wild.

(A few hours later)

I woke up with pains surrounding my body. I felt terrible and then tried to stand up but I knocked a vase onto my head.

(Another few hours later)

I awoke to see Paul eating breakfast on another bed, covered in bandages. I winced and tried to get up again and then gave up and said "Hey! Hand me some breakfast!" Paul looked at me and threw a pancake right at my face and splash a glass of orange juice at me. I heard laughter and saw Wally and another blond man with a blue circle around his head.

I saw red in my eyes and shouted "Colress, I am going to kill you! How did you get out of prison?" Wally tried to calm me down and keep me on the bed but I shoved past him only to be hit by Paul. I was knocked back and shoved back on my bed.

Wally said "Colress is now an assistant for Keshimaru, he has changed his ways so don't get so angry." I looked at me and then started to go crazy again and tried to get up again "So is Cain getting all the criminals to this tournament?" Wally looked at me sheepishly and said while scratching the back of his head "We have Giovanni as the tournaments security system leader." I got up and tried to get out the door to deck Cain for being so stupid before Paul just flipped me back onto the bed. "You guys are crazy! He is going to steal all your pokemon!" I shouted while trying to get out of the bed.

Paul, Wally and Colress just sighed and left the room. I sat on the bed and wondered about this new predicament. I then remembered what Giovanni did and gritted my teeth in anger. But then something hit me, if Wally and Paul can trust him then he must be fine. I mean Paul would kick the shit out of the guy if he did something bad. I smiled and nodded and decided to give him a chance.

I then walked out the room calmly while I saw that I was in the assistant rooms. I then saw many people that I hadn't seen in a long time, I saw Black and Paul by the gambling table playing poker and Colress and Wally talking about a new project. I saw Eusine being the dealer for the poker game and I went up to Black and Paul and asked Black, "Hey aren't there supposed to be 8 assistants?" Black nodded, not taking his eyes off Paul, and said "The others are out shopping." I walked away and saw the time. I walked out the door with my pokemon and took out Charizard, after the betrayal Charizard was my best friend, I told him to go to circle the area.

As I saw the beautiful region from the skies I saw a dense forest where I couldn't see anything. My adventure wanting brain made me drop down there and returned Charizard. I walked and jumped across the trees and roots and eventually reached the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The area was filled with a lot of bamboo, pines, and with many kinds of plants I don't know the name of. The flowers are white, red, pink and purple everywhere. There were beautiful smells and beautiful sights. It had a breathtaking view of the lagoon with birds chirping sweetly which is like music to my ears. Wind blowing softly which feels like a breath of fresh air. Leaves crunching roughly beneath my feet as I started to walk around. As I walked grass started to tickle me under my bare foot. Gentle dewdrops like tiny beads falling from the leaves onto my forehead. The sunset far away so lovely and filled with colors like pink, crimson, orange,etc. A sweet smell coming from the flowers near the lagoon hanging onto the air. Colorful fishes jumping happily as if they found their food. The water in the lagoon so crystal blue you can see everything in the lagoon.

I sat down sent out all my pokemon, slid my hat down and fell asleep.

CainLimbo: I finished!

CainLimbo: Plz send the recommendations to change the assistants for Adalyn and Alicia.

CainLimbo: Remember to review!

CainLimbo: Read again for any mistakes and tell me about it.

CainLimbo: I hope you guys enjoyed it and plz review so I can have the insipartion to write more!

CainLimbo: Bye! See you next week!

CainLimbo has left the game...

Awaiting Actions...

Next chapter?

*Yes

*No


End file.
